Una Serpiente
by Alejandra.a
Summary: Ginny va tras la confesión de amor de cierto morocho, una cita breve que alborotará al ojos de sapo en escabeche. ¿Logrará Ginny su cometido? pasen y vean. One Shot


_**"Una Serpiente" **_

Lápiz labial: Rojo. Unas gotas de perfume en su blanquecino cuello, sus muñecas se deslizan por el suavemente. Aquel cabello suelto brillando como el Sol, rojo como una hoguera. El vestido cae sensualmente por su figura y calza sus tacones. Da una última mirada y salé con la esperanza de que hoy, todo cambiará para bien.

Camina por las viejas calles de Londres. No hay hombre que no la observe, no hay mujer que no la envidie. Su seguro caminar, su sensual movimiento.

Mantiene la sonrisa en el sonrosado rostro. Tras la vidriera el objeto de sus desvelos. Lo ve tomar café mirando el horizonte, muy bien, ella hará que el horizonte desaparezca y que sólo ella sea el objeto de sus miradas, porque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y todos lo saben, excepto él, hay que darle el empujoncito.

_"Los Ángeles cayendo del cielo... debe ser el Apocalipsis"_, la frase del joven muggle la hace sonreír. Entra en la cafetería, la campanilla suena y capta su atención. Esos ojos que chochan con los de ella. Muerde su labio inferior. Y camina segura, nada es falso en ella, el sexapil venía incluido en su nacimiento y su felino mirar no era más que un regalo de la mismísima afrodita.

Él se levanta, lo besa en la mejilla dejando impregnado en él el suave perfume, dulce, dulce caramelo, bendición de los Dioses. Toma un mechón rojo de aquel cabello y sin premeditar lo aparta tras su oreja, ella continua mirándolo de esa forma tan electrizante. Y un impulso provoca que su corazón se acelere, necesita oler ese aroma nuevamente, más de cerca, por un momento más largo, quizá si la tuviese entre sus brazos.

Se sienta frente a él, sabe que su saludo entrecortado se debe a ella, solo falta que él se anime o ella lo anime otro poco. El camarero pide la orden, la mira sin reparos o vergüenza, él mientras tanto carraspea. Perfecto. Quiere que el muchacho se aparte, deje de mirarla_ ¿acaso podía verse más bella?_, Merlín santo, no soportaba más al baboso que meticulosamente graba en su mente lo mismo que él: aquel cabello rojo como el fuego, labios carmesí tan insinuantes, aterciopelados. Aquellos ojos propios de una felina, ese cuerpo de infarto y esa piel que parece tan suave y tersa, como la seda… y desea tocarla, _¡Merlín si lo desea! _Y por un regalo del cielo del cielo ella toca su mano levemente y la electricidad candente inunda su cuerpo masculino.

— ¿Harry? — su voz suena al igual que la de una veela, lo tiene en perfecto y absoluto control. Mira a su costado, el impertinente no está, pero se percata, todos la observan.

— Si…— dice aguantando las ganas de levantarse y romperle la cara al desvergonzado de la mesa siete que se la come con la mirada. Ella era de su propiedad… — _es de mi propiedad…_

— ¿Qué dijiste? — pregunta, el murmullo mal humorado de Harry llegó perfectamente a sus oídos, pero deseaba ponerlo nervioso y lo consiguió.

— Nada, nada— miente atragantándose al notar como muerde su labio inferior, lo mira tan atentamente que no sabe si su control seguirá intacto o simplemente apartará la mesa y poseerá aquellos labios tan tentadores.

Ella sonríe.

— _Solo un poco más Potter_—_ repite en su mente._

El camarero regresa y en un acto involuntario lo despacha rápidamente, no quiere que la mire, no quiere que ningún hombre ose poner sus ojos sobre ella.

Ginny sonríe. Aparta el cabello de su cuello, lo deja expuesto para él que la mira nervioso, apunto de explotar.

—Tengo que decirte algo— dice atrayéndolo a la realidad.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta aun mirando a su alrededor, tenía grabado en la mente el rostro de aquellos libertinos.

— Me iré con Deán a Paris— anuncia ella. El muchacho la mira alarmado._ ¿Adonde? ¿Paris? ¿Con el idiota? ¿Desde cuándo estaban juntos?_

— ¡Dean! —exclama alterándose. Ella Asiente conforme con la reacción— ¿y cuando han vuelto? ¿No era que lo odiabas?

— Vamos Harry, tú eres mi mejor amigo deberías apoyarme— dice haciéndose la ofendida.

— Después no quiero llantos— dice ofuscado. Sentía la sangre hervirle dentro. Si tan sólo se hubiese aventurado a declararse antes de ésta noticia nefasta tal vez Ginny no se iría con el desgraciado ese. Pero… _¿la pelirroja querría lo mismo que él?_

— ¡Harry! — protesta _"molesta" "¡ay Potter luces tan hermoso cuando los celos te invaden!"._

— ¿Qué? Es cierto Ginnevra, ¿cuánto no has llorado por el idiota ese? — su voz sube medio tono y Ginny aguanta las ganas de no besarlo, si supiera que ese llanto era por él y no por el inepto de Deán.

— No viene al caso, él me pidió perdón y nos vamos, no hay nada que me ate aquí— dice mostrando disgusto y cierta duda. Harry se traga las palabras, quiere gritarle que sí, que está él, pero no está seguro, con Ginny nada es seguro. Merlín porque tenía que ser tan hermosa, tan inteligente, sensual… ¿debía tener aquellos ojos? Esos labios que ha querido probar desde hace años. Su mirada se clava en la de ella, chocolate, dulce, cálida, decidida, fogosa.

—¿O si Harry? — pregunta mordiéndose el labio. No sabe en qué momento la tenía a un palmo de distancia—¿hay algo por lo que debería quedarme?

— Yo…— se le trababan las palabras, era imposible resistir su mirada— Yo… Gin…

— Contéstame Potter— insiste la pelirroja— ¿hay algo que me retenga? Porque si lo hay, no me voy a ni al paraíso con Deán.

Su cálida respiración rozaba sus labios. El aroma de su ser lo rodeaba nuevamente. Mojó su labio nervioso. ¿Lo estaba provocando? Su corazón se aceleraba, electrizante, casi rozar aquellos labios carmesí, tan tentadores, un pecado mortal.

— Veo que no— dijo separándose. Todo el calor se fue en un instante— espero todo esté bien contigo, te veré en vacaciones.

La vio alejarse, aturdido removió su cabeza: _¿Qué había sido todo eso? _Tenía los sentidos un tanto alterados y todo lo sucedido era para él un torbellino de sensaciones.

— No me digas que dejaste ir a la bomba sexy— la voz del camarero lo atrajo a la realidad — de verdad que estas ciego, deberías chequear esos lentes.

— ¡Vete a volar! — masculló.

— Bueno, si no fuiste capas de besarla cuando ella estuvo a un centímetro de ti o eres gay o ciego — le dijo el muchacho, como no creyendo lo que vieron sus ojos— creo que iré por ella, quizá…

— ¡Vete a volar ave de rapiña y no te le acerques! — sacó unos billetes de su bolsillo y los tiró sobre la mesa.

Caminaba aun con la sonrisa en el rostro. No apresuraba el paso ni tenía intención de hacerlo. Soltó una leve carcajada, lamentaba no haber gravado la cara de Harry durante toda la cita para luego mostrársela a Hermione. _"Harry" "¿Por qué eres tan lento mi amor?"_. Volvió a sonreír…_ Y Uno… Dos… Tres…_

— ¡Ey! — la mano que atajó su brazo la volteó con seguridad. Vio aquellos ojos esmeraldas por un segundo antes de que esos labios la besasen como si el mañana no existiera. Se apegó a su cuerpo, sujetada por su esbelta cintura por aquellas manos fuertes. Fue un beso con ansias, dulce, excitante, que hizo que se prendiera en llamas. Sus labios, su lengua jugando a la batalla, sus dientes mordisquear suavemente sus labios carmesí, el aire comenzando a desaparecer.

— Harry…— suspiró con una sonrisa triunfante, lo conocía tan bien que hasta pudo contar los minutos que tardaría en ir tras ella— ¿decías?

— Que no te vas a ningún lado— aun la tenia de la cintura, y gracias a Merlín porque si la soltase caería derretida en el pavimento.

— Jamás lo haría, nunca quise hacerlo— dijo ella sonriente. Aun su rostro mantenía el sonrojo de sus mejillas, y el corazón le bombeaba a cientos de pulsaciones por minuto. Él juntó las cejas— jamás te hubiese dicho aquello si no supiese que sería el propulsor para que hicieses lo que acabas de _"hacerme".  
_  
Ginny lo miró con ese rostro que solía ocupar para zafar de cualquier problema, esa cara de niña inocente, que sólo se compraba porque era irresistible no hacerlo.

— Eres una serpiente— le dijo acercando su rostro peligrosamente.

—¿Una serpiente? — preguntó un tanto turbada. El asintió.

— Ocupas todo tipo de artimañas, para conseguirlo que quieres, creo que el sombrero se equivocó contigo… Dios sabe cuánto le agradezco— dijo antes de volver a llevarla al cielo y probar aquellos labios que la dejaban en otra galaxia, con el corazón fuera del pecho y la piel envuelta en fuego.

* * *

NA: holaaaa! este shot lo escribí hace mucho tiempo y fue publicado en otra pagina (hp*lsf*com *ar), por cosas del tiempo y la vida no lo había subido a esta pagina, pero ahora encontré los minutitos para hacerlo. ( tiene algunas correcciones mínimas).

Espero lo hayan disfrutado! besitos a todo el mundo.

Alle.


End file.
